¿Cinco besos o Un beso?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Que sufrimiento. En ese momento, Rin odiaba su existencia. Maldecía a su hermano —¿Y, Rin? ¿Cinco besos o un beso?


**DISCLAIMER: **Los hermanos Kagamine no me pertenecen (ni siquiera vocaloid T.T), son de sus respectivos dueños.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

"_Recuerdos"_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Que sufrimiento. En ese momento, Rin odiaba su existencia. Maldecía a su hermano —¿Y, Rin? ¿Cinco besos o un beso?

**PAREJA: **Rin y Len Kagamine.

**RATED: **K+ (por algunas cosas que no creo que entiendan los niños)

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Humor (?)… y creo nada más.

**TIPO: **One-shot.

**INSPIRACIÓN:** Me inspiré en un vídeo de Youtube de estos dos. Créditos a **Lin Kagamine**, usuaria de YouTube que subió aquel vídeo. Es casi igual que este Fic, pero este es con mi toque personal.

* * *

**¿**C**i**n**c**o **b**e**s**o**s **o **U**n **b**e**s**o**?**

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

.

Rin se arodilló al lado de Len, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Lo observó dormir por un momento. El chico tenía una mano por detrás de la nuca y la otra en su barriga, mientras que su pecho se alzaba y bajaba, al ritmo de su respiración tranquila.

—¡Len! —gritó de repente, interrumpiendo el sueño del rubio.

Len, ante el grito, se sentó abruptamente, con una mano en su pecho y la otra soportando su peso. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos como platos, todo a causa del susto que le causo el tremendo grito de la chica.

—¡Rin! —le gritó, con los ojos cerrados y, aún, respirando agitadamente—. ¡No me asustes así! ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco! —volvió a gritar, está vez con los ojos abiertos y viendo a su hermana.

—Ay, no seas exagerado. No es para tanto—exclamó Rin, moviendo la mano en un gesto despreocupado—. Y perdona si te asusté—terminó con una sonrisa y risa nerviosa.

Len entrecerró los ojos, aún alterado. Mas cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro con el de otra persona, toda la alteración se fue al carajo y un ligero, pero muy ligero, tono carmín invadió sus mejillas.

—Rin…—tartamudeó, el pobre.

—¿Hn? ¿Qué pasa, Len? —le preguntó la chica, sin ser consciente de la cercanía de los rostros de ambos.

—E-estás muy cerca…

Rin, al escuchar sus palabras, fue consciente de eso y se sonrojó. Se puso nerviosa, y a causa de esto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en…

Pues encima de Len, formando una cruz con el cuerpo de ambos. Ella encima y él abajo. ¿Necesitan más descripción?

Len la miró, se sonrojó y gritó:

—¡Rin, quítate de encima! ¡Muévete! —y empezó a patalear.

—¡S-sí! —exclamó la rubia, mas no se podía parar a causa de los golpes que recibía por parte del Kagamine. Éste con tanto pataleo le estaba golpeando en la cabeza, algo no muy grato—. ¡Pero deja de moverte! ¡Me golpeas! —se quejó.

Y el chico, aún sonrojado, se quedó tieso, sin moverse. Rin aprovechó y apoyó ambas manos en su hermano para poderse levantar.

—Listo—dijo con un suspiro, ya incorporada y con las manos aún apoyadas en su hermano.

Len suspiró, tranquilo. Aunque sentía algo que le incomodaba **ahí **abajo…

Y maldita sea la hora en la que se le ocurrió mirar ahí.

—R-Rin…—volvió a tartamudear y, nuevamente, se sonrojó. Sí, amigos, el pobre ya estaba hecho mierda.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le preguntó Rin, volteando su rostro hacia él.

—Tu mano está en un lugar donde no debe estar…

La chica no le entendió, dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha y estaba en el pecho del chico; nada malo. Ah, pero faltaba ver la izquierda. Oh, ahora que la veía, esa sí estaba en un lugar donde no debería estar…

Puta mano.

—¡P-perdona! —gritó, sonrojada, al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano a la velocidad de la luz. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro y agitaba sus manos, intentando olvidar, en un intento fallido, lo que acababa de pasar.

Len se incorporó y suspiró. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas de la vergüenza, al igual que las de Rin. Decidió hablar, tenía que romper aquel incómodo silencio.

—Y…—cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, para después volverlos a abrir y sentirse con más valor de hablar—. ¿Qué querías?

Rin dejó de hacer su movimiento extraño y lo miró, con sus mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas. Bajó las manos y mostró una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿Me puedes ayudar a estudiar para la prueba de matemáticas de mañana?

—¿En serio? —Preguntó incrédulo, con el ceño ligeramente arrugado— ¿Después de que me asustaras así y…?

—¡Perdóname! ¡Fue sin querer! —gritó, desesperada. En serio, ella no lo había hecho a propósito. Tal vez sí lo del grito, pero lo segundo no. Además, necesitaba que le ayudaran a estudiar para ese examen. Si alguien no le ayudaba, reprobaría…

—¿No le puedes preguntar a Miku?

—Si estudio con ella, no me podré concentrar—razonó.

—¿Y Teto? —volvió a insistir.

—Está en la casa de sus abuelos.

—Entonces estudia con Neru—terminó por decir, con el ceño más arrugado y sus mejillas aún con algo de carmín.

—Si estudio con ella, no me ayudará en nada—le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Se la pasará tecleando en su celular.

—En eso tienes razón…—ya no se le venía a la mente ninguna otra chica para poder quitarse de encima a su hermana. Esperen, ¿qué tal Meiko? No, ahora que lo recordaba, la castaña estaba de viaje. Lanzó un suspiro de derrota. Se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo, donde aún se encontraba la rubia—. Bueno, te ayudaré.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron, y una sonrisa tonta y agradecida apareció en su rostro. Rápidamente se puso de pie y gritó.

—¡Gracias!

—No grites—ordenó malhumorado el Kagamine.

—Eh… perdón—se disculpó Rin con una mano sobre sus labios—. ¡Vamos!

Antes de que la chica pudiera empezar a caminar en dirección a su habitación, la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

—Pero antes…

Ese "pero antes" no le agradó en nada Rin.

—¿Pero antes qué? —preguntó asustada. No le daba buena espina esto. Ay. Tenemos que decir que su hermano era un pervertido de primera, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa bochornosa por su parte.

—Pero antes tendrás que darme cinco besos que duren un minuto cada uno—explicó, sus mejillas aún estaban un poco sonrojadas. Al decir esto, mostró el número uno con sus dedos.

—…

Rin no pudo hacer nada más que limitarse a rogarle a San Goku (sí, amigos, a ella le gusta DBZ) que abriera la tierra e hiciera que la tragara. Para su desgracia, su héroe no lo hizo. Su hermano era un estúpido pervertido.

—¡Jodido pervertido! —le gritó, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

—No sé de qué te preocupas—dijo él, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. No es como si no nos hubiéramos besado antes.

Rin, ante esas palabras, se sonrojó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Es un idiota!

—¡P-pero…!—apretó los puños, frustrada por no saber qué excusa poner—. ¡Yo no quiero cinco besos! —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no la culpen.

—Entonces puede ser uno—dijo tranquilamente, alzando los hombros.

—…

Rin cerraba y abría la boca, como un pez, nerviosa y sonrojada al no saber qué decir. Estaba tan ocupada pensando cómo librarse de aquello, que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio ya estaba frente a ella, con sus manos sobre sus hombros, sujetándola.

—¿Y, Rin? ¿Cinco besos? ¿Un beso? Decide—le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. La pobre solo se pudo poner más roja—. Si no me dices, te daré los cinco que duren un minuto…—la amenazó.

—¿Y si no quiero ninguno? —dijo con todo el valor que tenía en ese momento.

—No te ayudaré a estudiar y te obligaré a que me des los cinco.

Oh.

Rin, en ese momento, odiaba su asquerosa existencia.

Por estar ocupada odiando su existencia, no pudo percibir cuando el Kagamine se aproximaba lentamente a su rostro, como dándole tiempo a pensar. Rin no se movió, pues no sabía qué hacer. Y cuando Len estaba a un empujoncito para juntar sus labios, ella gritó.

—¡Para Len!

—¿Y? —preguntó, mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarla responder, pero sin soltarla.

—¡Está bien, tú ganas! —Gritó rendida, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados—¡Será un beso!

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —respondió abriendo los ojos.

—¿No quieres los cinco?

—¡NO! —contestó bruscamente.

—Bueno, entonces quieres un beso que dure diez segundos—dijo, con una sonrisa, el rubio.

—¡Sí…! ¡¿Qué?!

—Síp.

—…

—Mira, al menos es menos tiempo.

—B-bueno…

Rin se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Tenía que ver el lado bueno, al menos, era menos tiempo…

Y fue ahí cuando él le levantó la cabeza y chocó sus labios.

.

.

—Len.

Ambos chicos ya estaban en la habitación de Rin, estudiando. La joven todavía tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Lo más probable es que ese día era en el que más se había sonrojado en su vida.

Ante el llamado de su hermana, Len quitó la vista del libro de matemáticas y la miró, esperando que hablara.

—Tú dijiste que era un beso de diez segundos…—dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, con el brazo apoyado en la mesa y su mano soportando el peso de su cabeza.

—Sí, ¿y?

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No fueron diez segundos, si no fue un minuto con diez segundos! —lo acusó.

Len cerró el libro y cerró los ojos. Él también se sonrojó, aunque solo un poco.

—Pero tiene los diez segundos—replicó, volteando el rostro.

—¡Pero fue más tiempo! —siguió quejándose Rin.

—Bueno, ya. Estudia. —ordenó.

Rin, frustrada y molesta, cumplió la orden y agarró sus libros, intentando grabarse las difíciles formulas que se presentaban ante ella. Luego de que se pudo concentrar completamente, en medio del silencio, su hermano lo rompió.

—Rin.

Ella quitó la mirada de los libros y miró al rubio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, malhumorada.

—Si repruebas el examen te pondré un castigo—le informó, tranquilo y el brazo tocando la mesa y su rostro apoyado en su mano—. Pero si apruebas te daré un premio.

Rin no pudo hacer más que poner una cara de horror. Por Dios. Mientras botaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

_La verdad, no quiero que llegue el día de los resultados. Estoy segura que cualquiera de los dos, sea premio o castigo… ¡será algo pervertido!_

¡Mátenla!

* * *

_**Palabras:**_ _1,609_

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Buenas! ¡Aquí reportándose Nagi-chan! Ya sé, ya sé, debería estar actualizando en vez de ponerme a escribir babosadas, no me miren así, soy consciente de ello ¬.¬ P-pero… ¡Tenía que compartir esto! Recuerden que la trama no es mía, si no de una chica que hace shorts (así llaman a los Os en YouTube, no sé por qué pero lo pongo así ñ.ñ) en YouTube con esta parejita, en el juego MMD n.n La usuaria es **Lin Kagamine **(no la conozco, ni he cruzado palabra con ella, pero bueh xD). Vi uno de sus vídeos llamado… no me acuerdo la palabras exactas, pero es muy igual, por no decir casi idéntico, al título que le he puesto yo. Yo simplemente lo adapté a escritura y le di me toque personal (osea, he cambiado algunas cosillas), hice mi mejor esfuerzo :3

Ahora… ¡es mi primer RinXLen! Estoy taaaan feliz x3 A pesar de que la idea no fuera mía xD

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Les ha parecido alguna parte cómica? No sé, en el vídeo sí me reí, pero no sé cómo habrá quedado mi adaptación. Díganme si les ha gustado y si les ha parecido tierno, o al menos cómico :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
